


About Time

by TheFoggyLondonView



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Demon Dipper Pines, Dipper is dramatic, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoggyLondonView/pseuds/TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: Dipper teleports into Bill's room in the Mystery Shack attic to throw a dramatic tantrum over realizing he loves the annoying, neurotic, human he's been spending so much time with.Bill thinks it's about time he admitted it and wishes the demon would shut up with the dramatics and kiss him already.





	About Time

Bill was reading on his bed, the only light coming from a dim lantern, or, he had been a few seconds ago. Now, though, his book was on the floor because his first impulse when he gets startled is to toss whatever he’s holding across the room. 

The rush of heat and light from the blue flame unexpectantly flaring up in the corner of the attic would have been sufficient a startle for his to toss his book but not to scare him. He hangs out with Dipper more than anyone and they’re practically best friends (not that the demon would admit to that) so he’s desensitized to Dipper’s dramatic entrances.

It appeared Dipper was currently seething with rage, however, so Bill felt it appropriate to be scared this time. The guy’s eyes were red and everything. Bill’s fear only increased when the demon pointed a finger at him in clear accusation and took a few steps forward.

“You!”  
Dipper growled, voice echoing like it did when he started losing control or wanted to seem intimidating.  
“This is your fault!”  
Bill didn’t know what exactly was Dipper was talking about but given his track record whatever happen was probably Bill’s fault in some way or another.  
“Um… I don’t know what I did but… Sorry?”

Bill offered. Running wasn’t and option here, Dipper would catch him if he tried for the door. He could maybe make it out the window if he’s quick, but Ford changed the lock to the outside and made the glass unbreakable, so he couldn’t exit that way anymore. 

He was effectively trapped on his bed, so the apology was all he had.

“Oh, you don’t know what you did?! Isn’t _that_ rich!”  
Dipper hissed.  
“The neurotic scattered brained _idiot_ doesn’t know what he did! Isn’t _that_ just the way!”  
“Uh…”

Bill didn’t know what to say so he just stared at Dipper nervously. The insults didn’t bother him at all, Bill knows he’s annoying and exasperating and Dipper is always snide anyway, it’s how agitated the demon was that bothered him.

“You- you- you _imbecile_! You horrid yellow agent of chaos! You are the worst thing to happen to my immortal life! Look at what you’ve done to me!”

Bill looked at Dipper. Same pants, same blue dress shirt, same freckles and button nose, his brown hair looked like he’d been running his fingers through it for an hour but otherwise was unchanged, and if he wasn’t so angry Bill’s sure his eyes would be the same dark hazel.

“You, um, kinda look exactly the same as always pine tree.”

Dipper stared at Bill for a moment then he threaded one hand through his own hair, gripping it, and he started laughing. It was strained and leaning on the unhinged side, the smile on his face forced and crazy.

“You don’t see it? You don’t see what you’ve done? I’m going crazy. I was already insane how’d you break me more? This shouldn’t be possible.”

Blue flame licked around Dipper’s shoes and Bill tried to subtly scoot into the corner, so he was as far away as he could get. He didn’t think Dipper would hurt him or anything but the demon is currently throwing a hissy fit so still better safe than sorry.

“I’m not supposed to think like this. I’m supposed to make deals and cheat people out of their lives and souls. I’m supposed _take, take, take_. I have taken nothing. I have only given. Time, magic, help, rescue, entertainment. Nothing should be free. Nothing can be free. It was all free!”

Bill was beginning to get worried about Dipper. It sounded like he was in a crisis. Sure, the guy could slaughter him in seconds if Bill tried to help, but Bill also has never had a lot of self-preservation. His recklessness is why the window was safety proofed now.

“How? How? _Fucking how?!_ I’m not even upset about it! How is so much charity not bothering me at all?!”  
Dipper let out a frustrated noise and the flames grew higher.  
“I know why. I fucking know why, and I hate it!”

Bill noticed the door was open a crack where it hadn’t been before and made eye contact with Mabel who was watching scared through the crack. She could definitely hear and see Dipper. After a second of eye contact Bill’s attention was forced back to Dipper who was glaring at him again.

“You! You’re why!”

Dipper growled furiously. Bill saw the door close from the corner of his eye and knew where Mabel was going to go. She’d always been afraid Dipper would snap. He sat up a bit more. He had to get Dipper out of here. They only had a few minutes tops.

“Ok, I’m why. Great, uh, can we take this somewhere else? Maybe the woods or the roof?”

Bill attempted but Dipper wasn’t having it, clearly not realizing the danger or that Bill was trying to save his magic demon ass. Maybe he just didn’t care. Either way, he didn’t listen and instead stalked up to Bill’s bed, fuming. Bill pressed into the wall more, but Dipper put one knee on the bed and grabbed him by the front of the shirt.

“You insolent, worthless, mortal! You reckless, chaotic, _wonderful_ , creature! I hate you!”  
Did Dipper really just call him wonderful _then_ say he hates him? This guy honestly just doesn’t know how to say nice things without also insulting you.

“I hate you, I loathe you, you are the worst thing to ever to happen to me! What is this beating in my chest? I’d kill _anything_ without a second thought but you… you I _can’t_. Why? Why do you make me feel this _wretched_ way? My insides get turned into knots. _What is this_?”

Bill decided to just sit there and let Dipper be all dramatic about this.

“Damn it, kid. Why? I’m a demon. I’m destructive and untrustworthy. Why do you insist on spending time with me and talking to me and laughing at my jokes? What _sick_ entertainment do you get from making me _feel_ like this? I shouldn’t feel like _this_. I shouldn’t be…”

Dipper looked at Bill desperately.  
“I shouldn’t be _in love_ with you.”

Dipper tugged Bill forward by the shirt at the same moment the door burst open by Ford with Mabel behind him. Ford had been ready for a fight and instead saw the demon pull Bill to him and kiss him. 

“Oh.”  
Mabel’s eye’s widened as she realized she may have made a mistake.  
“Get away from him demon!”

Ford shouted. He had a gun and other things to fight the demon with, but he had to be careful because they could hurt Bill too and he’d rather keep his reckless grand-nephew uninjured. When Dipper pulled away from Bill’s lips he shot a glare towards Ford while Bill took that moment to let his brain catch up.

“What do you want with my nephew?”  
“It’s none of your business _Stanford Pines_. Get out before I-”  
Bill’s brain chose to finish processing at that moment and he interrupted Dipper’s threat, drawing everyone’s attention to him.  
“HOLY FUCK Pine tree! What took you so long?”  
Dipper looked at him with an eye brow raised.  
“What do _mean_ what took so long?”  
“I’ve had the hots for your sexy ass for, like, ever and I knew you liked me!”  
“You _knew_?!”  
“Yeah! You stare at my ass all the time. Like, you aren’t subtle at all. I was beginning to think I’d have to jump you before you’d realize!”  
“I could have just said ‘you want some fuck’ and you’d have jumped in my arms, _wouldn’t you_?”  
“Yeah. Your big dramatic tantrum was completely unnecessary.”  
“You don’t _appreciate_ my dramatic flair.”  
“Not everything has to be a drama my guy.”

Mabel let out an exaggerated sigh, walking past a completely stupefied Ford.

“Dipper, are you planning on killing, maiming, or otherwise hurting my brother?”  
Dipper turned his head to look at her.  
“Does fucking him until he can’t walk count as hurting?”  
“Not as long as everything is consensual.”  
“Then no, I don’t plan on harming him in any way.”  
“Alright. Good enough for me, but if I hear you actually did harm him, I’m going kick your fancy demon butt back to the mindscape for good.”  
Mabel threatened.  
“Noted star. Now please take sixer and leave so I can claim your frustrating sibling for myself in peace.”  
“Fine, but please put a silencing spell up or something so the rest of us don’t have to hear whatever that entails.”  
“Fair enough. Don’t expect to see him at your next morning meal.”  
“Dipper, I _really_ don’t want to know. Have fun and Bill?”  
“Yeah, sis?”  
“Good luck.”

Mabel said then went and took Ford by the arm and started dragging him out of the room, ignoring his protests. When they were gone and the door was closed again, Dipper turned back to Bill, gaze suddenly predatory.

“So, you want to claim me?”  
Bill asked, trying not to sound as nervous or excited as he felt.  
“I gave you my admittance and you returned it. I don’t see any reason not to claim you now. Besides, you’re _beginning_ to look awful _tasty_.”  
Dipper licked his lips slowly and Bill swallowed thickly, eyes following the movement.  
“Ok then.”

A few moments after agreeing Bill found himself pinned to the bed with Dipper on top of him. The demon kissed him passionately, Bill grabbing his shirt to pull him close and deepen the kiss. Dipper then trailed kisses to the human’s ear which he then licked the shell of.

“I’m glad you’re a masochist, because when I’m done with you there isn’t going to be an unmarked spot on your body.”

Bill gulped. 

One thing was for sure, and that was he about to be so very, very, screwed.


End file.
